The New Recruit
by AngelWingsLionHeart
Summary: Inspired by 4x01. The protective lioness has lost all her cubs perhaps this new recruit will fill the void and maybe the M/M relationship will get the boost in the azz it needs.


The new season has inspired me to try my hand at writing these characters….we'll see how that goes….

~)~)~)~)~)~

Today Mary was happy, you could even describe her mood as ecstatic. The sunshiny different muffin of the day bitch was finally gone.

Mary didn't know if it was her dark glares that scared off the psychotically happy woman or if Stan had finally gotten sick of the woman's incessant cheer and irritating penchant for interrupting.

Oh hell, since when did she use such refined language, penchant should not be in her vocabulary.

"Bastard," Mary growled and glared at Marshall

Marshall glanced at Mary with a raised eyebrow.

Before she could chew him out for his obvious guilt in her language expansion a tall lanky woman stepped into the office.

"Excuse me. Could you direct me to Chief Inspector McQueen's office? Please."

Mary proceeded to glare at the woman who had interrupted the beginnings of a sure to be pleasurable rant.

Marshall cleared his throat and stood to escort the woman to Stan's office, "Right this way, Miss."

As Marshall returned to his seat Mary scoffed.

"Right this way, Miss." She mocked him.

Marshall sniffed, "There is nothing wrong with being polite. You should try it some time, Mare."

Mary made a show of inspecting herself, "You do know to who you're speaking, right? And wouldn't your darling little people pleaser be less than pleased to see you drooling over some slip of a woman?"

"Abigail and I are no longer courting one another."

"Oh….she wouldn't let you pop her cherry?"

Marshall coughed and an unusual blush spread across his cheeks. Mary raised an eyebrow normally he took her crude words in stride. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Oh my god! She made a move on you and you and your archaic gentleman ways turned her down so she dumped you!" Mary crowed

Marshalls blush deepened.

"God Marshall sometimes I swear you're such a girl."

"It's to whom you are speaking" Marshall corrected her earlier statement, ignoring her insult.

Mary rolled her eyes and let the still sensitive subject of his break up drop.

With one last snort of laughter she returned to paperwork training one eye on the walls of Stan's office and the other on the field report she was filling out, under duress of course.

Mary narrowed her eyes. If this was another pathetic attempt to bring in a new Marshal, Mary was going to have to take action and prevent this woman or any other pathetic excuse of a human being from encroaching on her domain. She'd sat mostly quiet through the first one out of respect for Stan but any more would test her patience and she had little enough patience as it was. Maybe it was time to really let loose and let everyone know just how much she objected to these people invading her world.

Marshall observed Mary carefully as she watched Stan's office with a predatory gleam and groaned inwardly as that sly smirk that spelled trouble crossed her lips. He really hoped Stan had mercy on the woman currently occupying one of the chairs in the office. The woman seemed like the sweet sort…the kind Mary enjoyed tearing to shreds with her non-retractable claws.

Stan stepped out of his office with a wide grin and Marshall knew it was time to batten down the hatches and watch the storm blow.

"Marshalls Mary Shannon and Marshall Mann meet our newest addition Marshall Karen Danicar."

In typical Marshall style he stood and gave the woman a firm handshake and 'how do you do' and Mary gave her usual 'to hell with you' glare after she'd finished gaping at Stan in disbelief.

"Stan can I have a word." Mary said tugging her chief into his office.

"My word is law, Mary and what I said about this being the dawn of a new era still stands even with untimely departure of our previous-"

Mary cleared her throat; she couldn't even stand the sound of Sunshine Bitches name.

Stan sighed, "A porn virus on the poor woman's computer, Mary, really?"

Mary grinned, "Who knew the woman was such a prude and I never. Don't have the computer skills." She wiggled her fingers innocently then smirked, "You how ever were spotted at her desk the night before. I have video to frame you- I mean corroborate."

Stan sighed and rolled his eyes fighting a grin. Two weeks of that woman insisting he try her bran muffins had sent him over the proverbial edge.

"Come on Stan do we really need-"

"I already explained that we're short staffed, Mary. We need all the help we can get especially with you gallivanting off on personal business and dragging Marshall along for the ride."

She winced and fiddled with a button on her sleeve.

"This one gonna bring you special muffins too, Chief?"

"No but I hear she makes excellent coffee."

Mary smirked, maybe she could make this one her bitch, so to speak. Stan guided her to the door and just as she stepped out of his office he went for the jugular.

"Oh, Mary? One more thing. I said she could follow the two of you around, get a feel for things and observe how you work." He said with a nasty smirk as he closed his office door. This was his revenge for her behavior.

She gaped at him then whirled and stalked to her desk muttering. Her partner caught only a few words.

"Devious bald bastard…"

Marshall smiled; Stan had obviously dropped the bomb about Karen shadowing them for the next week.

~)~)~)~

Hey my little IPS lovers! I really hoped you enjoyed my first IPS work of terrible fiction. Give me a jolly good note if you did. Let me know if you wish for me to continue!


End file.
